warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstar
Blackstar is a large white tom with huge jet black paws. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :He was Brokenstar's deputy, and was made so prior to Into the Wild. He first appears at a Gathering, and is introduced by Graystripe to Firepaw. He later appears in the raid on ThunderClan, where he kills the elder, Rosetail, while trying to get to the nursery. He is driven back by Yellowfang, the ThunderClan prisoner, who was able to defeat him because he was a "bully with no brains", as she described him. When Yellowfang leads the ThunderClan cats on a raid on ShadowClan, after they rescue the kits, Whitestorm is seen chasing him away. Fire and Ice :He went with Brokenstar when he was exiled from ShadowClan. He is seen (unnamed) in the rogue attack on ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :He is then seen, again unnamed, in another rogue attack on ThunderClan. Rising Storm :Coming Soon A Dangerous Path :He was ShadowClan's deputy under Tigerstar and was completely loyal to his new leader. The Darkest Hour :He obediently murdered Stonefur after Stonefur refused to kill his apprentice, Stormpaw, and his sister, Featherpaw, who was Mistyfoot's apprentice. After Tigerstar's death, Blackfoot then reluctantly agreed to merge ShadowClan into LionClan to drive out BloodClan and their leader, Scourge. After BloodClan's defeat, Blackfoot was made into the full leader of ShadowClan. He chose Russetfur, a former rogue cat, to be his deputy. Firestar also mentioned to Blackfoot that he saw what had happened between him and Stonefur. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Coming Soon [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :He opposed the fact that Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, was becoming a medicine cat apprentice. :He gave the impression that ShadowClan has more prey and water than they actually have, so they appear to be the strongest Clan. Moonrise :He rejectys Firestar warning him about the loss of prey. Dawn :He rejected Firestar's offer to travel with them to a new territory since the Twolegs were destroying their terrtory. Firestar and ThunderClan, along with Tallstar and WindClan, later came to rescue them after the Twolegs started demolishing their camp. He then showed his suspious nature when, after they had saved them, he posted a guard while staying with ThunderClan. Blackstar is often portrayed as a leader with only his own Clan in mind. He has no patience with kittypets or cats who are not Clan-born, and he does not suffer fools lightly. When the Twolegs start destroying the forest, Blackstar decides to move the Clan into Twolegplace, where BloodClan used to live. However, Blackstar shows a more caring side toward cats who need his help during Dawn, in which he is seen protecting an apprentice who is trying to escape from the Twoleg "monsters", and then running back to grab a kit. He agrees to leave the forest, and go on the Great Journey instead of moving into Twoleg place. Once his camp is completely gone, he shelters with ThunderClan until it is time to go on the Great Journey. When Brambleclaw suggests that Tawnypelt lead ShadowClan on the journey, he was against it, wanting to be the only cat to command ShadowClan. Starlight :Cats from ShadowClan took part in the battle over who is rightful leader of WindClan: Onewhisker or Mudclaw. Two of his warriors were killed chasing Leafpool, when they fell over the tall side of the ThunderClan camp and broke their necks. Twilight :He claimed to know nothing of his warriors participating in the battle. Sunset :Blackstar and Leopardstar agree that WindClan and ThunderClan should give up a part of their territories for RiverClan and ShadowClan. This creates conflict between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, especially after Blackstar leads ShadowClan in attacking ThunderClan. In the Power of Three The Sight :He tries to take ThunderClan territory (an idea that Firestar partially encouraged by giving ShadowClan a piece of poor hunting ground), and was beaten horribly. ''Outcast'' Russetfur take Birchfall and Berrynose when they accidently cross the border. Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deputy Category:Leader